tdinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex
Alex, labeled '''The Loyal Friend, '''is one of the twenty-two contestants competing on Total Drama Island:Insanity! He is a member of the Screaming Gophers. He is currently in the final ten. Biography Alex is introduced along with the other twenty-one campers in "Not So Famous Campers - Part 1 ". In his introduction he immediately sparks a rivalry with Steven when he claims to be the best looking camper, before being contradicted by Steven. Alex punches him in the throat, which gets him negative reactions from his fellow campers. Later in the episode he is placed on The Screaming Gophers and has a brief conversation with Krystal regarding her sister's reaction to the team arrangements . At the end of the episode, Alex is seen reacting negatively when the cast finds out what their first challenge will be. In "Not So Famous Campers - Part 2 ", when Chris reveals that the cliff is the location of the first challenge, Alex is seen in the confessional rocking back and forth. He later volunteers Doug to be the first Screaming Gopher to jump, which Doug does and succeeds. When Josh mentions that he wishes that Doug would have got eaten, Alex and Krystal were the only two Gophers not mortified by the thought. He jumped off of the cliff successfully. During the second part of the challenge, he asked Krystal if she thought Sarah would be alright away from her sister. When she explained that she didn't have any friends outside of Sarah's social circle, Alex agreed to be her first friend. Later, when Josh was walking alone, Alex talked Doug into trying to apologize. When Josh doesn't accept it and Henry mentions booting Josh, Alex and Krystal both look dismayed and Alex admits in the confessional that he feels bad for Josh. In "Attenzione: La fine é vicina", Alex was the only one of the Gopher boys that took up for Josh when he laughed at Doug's pain. During the run around the lake, Alex notices Josh bullying Doug which he vehemently hated. However, when Josh showed that his ankle got sprained from the bullying, Alex and Krystal carried him into the Mess Hall. When the Killer Bass won part one of the challenge and Doug tried to blame Josh for it, Alex decided to stick up for him. When the true challenge begins, Alex tells Krystal that there's a fair chance that Josh might get the boot. The two then decided to talk to Josh together and try to get him out of his shell. Josh tries to knock off their attempts, but this changes when Alex and Krystal reveal that they want to befriend him. Alex then leads Josh and Krystal into using the old warm bucket of water/peeing the pants prank on Doug. When it came down to the final six in the Awakeathon, Alex tripped Kelly which knocked her out of the competition. Alex made it to the final three in the Awakeathon but doesn't make it any further when a game of Bloody Knuckles with Josh goes awry. On top of laughing over Doug peeing his pants, Alex and Krystal celebrate Josh winning the Awakeathon. In "These Balls are on Fire! ", Alex has a bad dream about dodgeball which woke up Josh and Doug, to Josh's worry and Doug's annoyance. This is made worse when the challenge is revealed to be, indeed, dodgeball. Krystal tries to ask Alex if he's alright, which he nervously tries to reassure her that he is. Alex played in the first dodgeball game alongside Josh, Doug, Sam, and Eric VS. Steven, Nathalie, Jonathon, Vittoria, and Kimi. However, soon into the game, he gives up and runs out of the arena in fear only to be chased after by Josh. Alex was sure that he would be eliminated when Josh came to try and snap him out of it. Alex then explained that back in middle school, he was bullied during a dodgeball game. Alex then believed that Doug would rally everyone to eliminate him, but Josh reassured him that everything would be okay. After learning that Brooke was a dodgeball master, Alex, alongside Josh, Krystal, Henry, and Haley played in the final round against Brooke, Noah, Nourhan, Sarah, and Jonathon. Alex believed that there was no way they could lose, except for the fact that Courtney entered the ring and caused her team to lose, single-handedly. At the campfire ceremony, the bottom two is Alex and Courtney. Chris reveals that Alex is eliminated, but then says he lied and that Courtney was really the one eliminated. In "Going Up In Flames ", Alex's talent was to lick his elbow. Aside from Krystal, however, this wasn't that impressive to his fellow Screaming Gophers. Alex is seen lying on Krystal's lap with Josh while Doug did his basketball-oriented talent. Alex later seemed amazed when Josh did his duck-calling talent. When Eric quit trying to lead his team and passed it onto Doug, and Doug tried to stand on a boulder and tell the rest of his team to bow down to him, Alex knocked Doug off of the boulder, and temporarily led his team. He later gave this temporary leadership to Josh when Krystal ran off, thinking she had no talent. Alex then tries to give her courage to show her talent with the world. When Kimi attacked Chris, Alex led Krystal onto the stage to do her talent, which her talent won for their team, Josh and Alex showing their appreciation by hugging her. After the challenge, Alex, Josh, and Krystal began an alliance to get to the final three and Alex assured Krystal that they would protect Sarah as long as they could. In "Lost and Forgotten " , Alex is first seen argueing with Doug about something never clarified. He's also amused when Doug becomes terrified at the thought of spending a night in the woods. This is likely due to his distain for the afformentioned. Later in the episode Alex becomes irritated with Eric when Eric suggests they go to the part on the map marked with an X, insisting this is common sense and shouldn't have to be said allowed. Near the end of the episode Alex is startled along with his fellow team mates when he is awoken to the sound of a bear. He, along with the rest of the Gophers, flee the camp site. Once the Gophers reach the campsite Alex is shocked that the Bass have made it back and enraged that they've been declared winners when all of their team mates are not present. When Sarah and Brooke make an eventual appearence, Alex and his team win the challenge and are spared from elimination that night. In "Love Is Stronger " , Alex is first seen looking incrediblly worried at the announcement of the phobia factor challenge. He expresses his concern of being murdered in the confessional booth due to putting death down as his fear in the application Chris is going off of. Chris tauntingly mentions Alex's name when telling the campers they will soon face their fears, in which he feints as a result. Alex is later joined by Josh , where they go for a walk in the woods. It's then that Josh makes fun of Doug , urging Alex to do the same. Instead of doing so, however, he tells Josh he should lay off because it looks like Doug is having a rough day. Before Alex can finish his conversation with josh , he is dragged off by a hooded figure to face his fear, Josh wishing him good luck and telling him not to die. Later in the episode he returns to the cabin and greets Nourhan, telling her he does not wish to discuss his fear and shivers at the thought of doing so. At the end of the episode Alex is seen sitting in the cafeteria, discussing various happenings of the island with fellow campers: Doug, Josh, and Krystal. In "This Is Going To Hurt " , Alex witnesses Sam 's mental breakdown with Doug , Krystal , and Josh . Alex shows ditain towards Doug's sarcastic comment towards Sam, before suggesting that Krystal goes to comfort the girl. Later on in the episode Alex expresses his worry towards venturing to the cursed island. When he suggests to Josh that they pair up with Krystal, Josh turns him down, saying that he promised Doug he would be his partner. Alex becomes worried by this, noting that Doug's relationship with Josh is threatening. Along with Krystal, he elects Hector to be the new Josh and the three travel to Boney Island together. He reveals in the confessional booth that this is a stradgey to gain the numbers in his favor now that Josh is with Doug. While rowing to Boney Island, Alex joins in with Krystal and Hector in fits of laughter in an effort to make Doug jealous. They don't acomplish this , however, and just make other campers annoyed. Not long after, Steven hits him with a paddle and tells him to shut up. After the Gophers lose the challenge, Alex attempts to convince Krystal to vote out Doug due to his growing bond with Josh. He expresses worry that if Doug isn't voted out that night, that he will come after him. Krystal, however, sucessfully persuades Alex to vote out Eric instead. In "The Perfect Storm " , Alex explains that the storm hitting Camp Wawanakwa, reminds him of his struggles back home and he uses it as inspiration to make him stronger. He says that the storm is symbolic in his eyes for what is to come between himself and Doug. Alex is chosen to be a hunter and that day's challenge and later recieves Nathalie as a target. Doug is his partner for the challenge , however, which strikes tension between the two when Doug tells him he isn't going to help him find her. This leads Alex to believe that Doug is not on his side and is actually againest him. This leads him to approach Josh about voting out Doug in the case that the Gophers once again lose the challenge. Josh tells him not to worry and that he will talk to Doug about Alex's paranoia. A skeptical Alex agrees to let him do this. Later on in the episode, however, there is a confrontation between Alex and Doug regarding the discussion Doug and Josh had earlier on. Doug and Alex's feud sends Alex into tears after Doug tells him that the only reason Alex is gunning for him is because he's insecure about his friendship with Josh. After Doug leaves, Alex tells Josh and Krystal to leave him alone for the time being than later admits in the Confessional Booth that he is concerned he will be going home that night. Later that night at the Campfire Ceremony, Alex recieves votes from: Haley, Henry, and Doug; but recieves the final marshmallow after Josh votes againest Doug. Alex is last seen thanking those who voted to keep him. In "Flaw In The Plan " , Alex is the first to break the awkward silence that ensues after Doug's blindside. He does this by thanking his team mates for keeping him in the game. After this, Alex admits in the confessional booth that he is often insecure that the bonds he forms with others aren't real, but notes that Josh keeping him over Doug shows that he is truly loyal to him. When an upset Haley confronts the other Gophers about voting out Doug, Alex tells her that he didn't have a choice because Doug was coming after him. Alex is later seen asking his team if anyone knows how to cook, which is what eventually leads to Josh being the head chef. Alex and Krystal are both instructed to roll dough for the cooking challenge, and both do so. Once the Gophers meal is complete, Alex comments on his astonishment towards Josh's cooking ability. Krystal points out that they were really the one's who cooked everything, which Alex admits is a good point. He is last seen sitting on the porch with Josh, Krystal, and Sam; shocked at Sarah's elimination. In "My Sister's Keeper" , Alex gets excited when Chris calls Josh teen Jesus, exclaiming that his nickname is catching on. Later on in the episode Alex gets angry at Henry when he starts to cheer after they lose the second round of the trust challenges. Alex competes in the final round of the blindfolded challenges, alongside Krystal. He attempts to voice either a question or concern to Chris , but is too far away to be heard. Although initially scared, Krystal and Alex end up winning the challenge for their team. At the end of the episode, he is seen sitting in the cafeteria with Krystal, Sam, and Josh. The four friends are said to be making various jokes and having a good time. Voting History Relationships *Alex punchs Steven in the face after the latter of the which insults him. This could prove to be an early rivalry in the series. *Alex befriends Krystal early in the series. The two remain to be good friends. *Alex befriends Josh early in the series. The two remain to be good friends. *Alex and Doug become rivals early on due to some of Doug's bullying antics. This rivalry becomes one of the bigger arcs in "This Is Going To Hurt " and "The Perfect Storm " , when Alex and Doug campaign for Josh's vote. In the end Alex comes out victorious when the voting results are 5-3 , in his favor. *Alex befriends Hector in "This Is Going To Hurt " , when he declares Hector the new Josh. *Alex and Sam are allies, although it is unknown if this will devulp into a friendship or not. Trivia N/A. Category:Characters Category:Screaming Gophers